The invention relates to a power hand tool of the type employing sealing washers at the output and drive shafts.
An electric tool of this type is well known from GM 79 31 401. Its gearbox casing walls are equipped with openings which are penetrated by output and drive shafts, and which are sealed against lubricant leakage by means of axial seals.
In comparison with solutions employed up to now, the use of these axial seals achieves better sealing results, but also leads to a considerable increase in the cost of the machine. The cause of this is that it is expensive to produce the necessary low surface roughness of the counter slide way of the axial seals, and their higher cost in comparison with the sealing washers used before.